Fun Time
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the sequal to "Redheads" as this time LeShawna and Izzy do the deed in revenge, what will happen? ENJOY! Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. It's a Two Peas in a Pod Production. Co-Written by me and BeekerMaroo777


Fun Time

 **Disclaimer: This is another Two Peas in a Pod Production. This is the sequel to "Redheads" as this time LeShawna and Izzy have some fun sex with Harold as the Emcee like he was in "Padded Experiment" and "Padded Backstage Pass" as this is going to be different this time. ENJOY!**

The next day, LeShawna and Izzy got together at Harold and LeShawna's basement.

"Ahhh, the basement…I remember the first time me and Har-Bear had our first orgy involving Scarlett." Izzy told LeShawna as she put on her special diaper with "Kissy Faces" Print.

"Me too honey, it was great." LeShawna said to her as she put on her Bambino Diapers.

"Yeah, it was fantastic. One of the best orgies ever." Harold told them both as he set up the video camera.

"I'm ready, are you two ready?" Harold asked them.

"Ready!" Izzy said to him.

"I am so ready string bean." LeShawna said to him as he began recording.

"Welcome aboard, fellow audience!" Harold said to the camera.

"It's Harold McGrady again, back by popular demand with more diaper sex than before but this time it's my wife and her friend Izzy getting it on. My baby sluts are gonna get it on in front of this video camera, are you ready?" Harold asked them.

"Weady!" Izzy and LeShawna replied back.

"Begin!" Harold said as they start with a sexy makeout session.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Both of them moaned out in passion as they rub each other's diapered crotches while doing so.

"As you can see, LeShawna and Izzy are pleasuring each other while having a very sexy French Kissy makeout session, and that is so sexy, isn't it my sexy babies?" Harold asked them.

"Yes…" Both of them answered.

"Daddy is a bit turned on, in fact." Harold said as he began to remove his pants which revealed his hard morning wood and diaper as they stopped making out.

"Oooooooooooooh." Both of them cooed as they were enamored with Harold's diapered bulge.

"Yeah, Daddy is wearing a diapey just like you baby sluts, how do I look?" Harold asked them.

"You look sexy Daddy." Both of them answered.

"Thankies, but it will not be on for wong." Harold said to them.

"69 each other." Harold commanded them.

"Yes, Daddy." Both of them said as they began doing the 69.

"Mmmmmm…!" Both of them were muffling in pure pleasure as they loved it.

"Oh my God…these baby swuts are so cute, they are licking each other's caves in the 69…wook at that." Harold said as they were rubbing each other as well until they were near orgasm as they stopped.

"LeShawna, Daddy's hawd. Remember the deal, you tickle my boner, and I wanna ejacuwate. Izzy can even join in on the fun." Harold said to her.

"Okay Dada, Izz? Wanna share Daddy?" LeShawna asked Izzy.

"Sure!" Izzy said while LeShawna began stroking it as Izzy licked it as it was 10 inches.

"Ohhhhhh….oh, gosh." Harold said as he was smiling away.

"I am loving this from both of my big baby girl." Harold said as he loved this double pleasure.

"Thankies Daddy." LeShawna said back.

"I love that you are sharing me making this a lot of fun." Harold told Izzy.

"Thankies Dada." Izzy responded back.

"And as you can see, my baby girls know how to play with Daddy. Especially my big baby girl who knows how to make me hawd, when she gets home, I'm gonna ejacuwate in her mouth, are home yet Baby LeShawna?" Harold asked them.

"Baby's almost home!" LeShawna Isaid to him.

"Good. Now open your mouth because Daddy is gonna ejacuwate in your mouth, open wide." Harold said as LeShawna opened her mouth as he shafted his morning wood fast.

"Goo Goo Gaa…" LeShawna moaned cooed out as Izzy grabbed a dildo and began pleasuring herself as she was turned on by this.

"Oooh, Daddy giving a baby girl her facial, turns me on." Izzy said as she kept up the pleasuring.

"Awww, did you hear that? Somebody wants daddy's cumsies in her mouth." Harold said as he kept it up.

"Goo, Gaa, Gii, Sexy Baby, Daddy." LeShawna said as she wanted all of it.

"DADDY'S GONNA CUMSIES IN JUST A SECOND…!" Harold said as he was almost there.

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! GOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH!" Harold groaned out as he came all over LeShawna's face and mouth as she swallowed all of it and wiped it off of her face.

"How was that big baby girl?" Harold asked LeShawna.

"Mmmmm…that was vewy delicious, the best cumsies yet Daddy." LeShawna said as she crawled sexually back to Izzy.

"Thankies. Now that Daddy got what he wanted why don't you play with each other?" Harold asked LeShawna and Izzy.

"Yes Daddy." Izzy and LeShawna said before they began using a double ended dildo as they began using it as they were playing.

"Even so, Daddy's fascinated by watching the babies playing, in fact…a bit of Masturbation should be new for me." Harold said as he began stroking his hard nerdy cock beginning masturbating.

"Let's play with each other's pussies for daddy." LeShawna and Izzy said to each other in the scissors.

"Ohhh, that is very good babies, good diaper sluts." Harold said as he was moaning softly.

"Ohhh, you two are the cutest widdle baby swuts I've met!" Harold moaned out louder as he enjoyed masturbating.

"Ohhhhhhh, Thankies Daddy!" Both of them moaned out.

"You're welcome my babies." Harold replied back as he stroked it harder and harder.

"Are you gonna cumsies soon my babies?" Harold asked them.

"Yeah! YEAH! YEEEEEEESSS!" Both of them moaned out.

"Good! Now be good widdle baby swuts, and shawe with each other." Harold said as he was near ejaculation as he was stroking really hard now.

"Here cums more of Daddy's Cumsies, now open up because shawing is cawing right baby swuts?" Harold asked LeShawna and Izzy.

"YEAH! GOO GOO GAA GAA DADA…" Both of them cooed.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOOOOOOSSSSHHH!" Harold grunted and groaned as he came all over their mouths and faces as they licked their cumsies and swallowed it while LeShawna and Izzy came as well during his explosion.

"Mmmmm…Yummy Daddy." Both of them said to Harold.

"Thank you my babies." Harold said as he changed their diapers before he changed his.

"What did you think of that babies?" Harold asked them.

"The best Fun Time ever Daddy." Both of them said to Harold.

"Good my widdle baby swuts." Harold said before he made out with them for a second.

"Daddy wuvs you two very much." Harold said as he hugged them both.

"Babies wuvs you too Dada." Izzy and LeShawna said in their sexy voices.

"Night Night my Babies." Harold said to them.

"Night Night." LeShawna and Izzy said as they shared a triple tongue kiss before they fell asleep.

 **AWWWW…! WAS THAT HOT OR WHAT?**

 **THIS HAS BEEN A TWO PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTIONS!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
